equinox_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Our History
Refuge of the Stars Several thousands of moons ago.. Nothing is ever what it seems to be.. The blazing sun beating on the backs of wandering creatures, scorching temperatures, and parched environments are not envied by many. Sunstone was a death valley. Several have dropped to their graves attempting to find the peaceful haven known to wolf kind as the Refuge of the Stars. For many centuries, expeditions have tried and tried again to seek the hidden haven. After losing hope and the journeys back home, the search for the refuge stopped, believing that the place was just a legend, a hallucination of those who believed in it so greatly. Never again have they sought for such a place. Nothing is impossible.. Rouges. Many of them. A trail of golden sand was brushed and kicked to create a trail for the others to follow, only to be blown away by the unforgiving wind. Several have gone missing. If travelers were lucky, they were struck by famine, dehydration, and insanity. Rouges have formed packs to find the haven told in legends but have turned away from their quest to find it. Ahead of an expedition and keeping high morale was StarCast Eclipse. Many moons of the lives of the travelers were wasted in search for the Refuge of the Stars. Sometimes, if you listen closely when the moon is full and high, you could hear howls full of emotion bringing a sensation of warmth to the heart. A sense of family. Howls sway in the direction of the wind and will travel down from the mountains and echo. Fear is relieved from souls. A fiery passion takes its place. Stars shimmer best and twinkled more when you are where you are supposed to be. Destiny shines on those willing.. Disappointment, confusion, and madness ran through bewildered minds. "Is this all we came for?" "I knew it didn't exist, we shouldn't have come." "You led us to a trap." "Nothing but a hoax." "A haven of stars? More like a haven of lunatics." "This can't be the end.. this can't be all there is to it." StarCast Eclipse felt that there had to be more to what meets the eye. Upon the group rose the moon and a belt of stars. Being so high in the mountains StarCast felt that she could touch them. This sense of closeness gave her hope for the future of these rouges. These stars were unknown to the dame even though she has been known to navigate with them. Intrigued and astonished at the sight, the blue pelted canine knew this place was real. She knew this was not her imagination. She knew that she had found the Refuge of the Stars. To stay or to leave is up to you.. "She's gone mad." "The hallucinations have gotten to her." "A haven in a desert? Drop the act." "Join me and stay.. or travel the desert again to rot! We have found destiny." Several rouges had turned their backs and have crossed the desert once more. Whether they had reached mainland is unknown to this story.